I Forgive You
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Scorpius loves Albus and ponders about how he can get the stubborn Gryffindor to take him back. When BFF Rose steps in, she could prove to be helpful. When you love someone, nothing else should matter. Should it? Oneshot. WARNING SLASH PAIRING.


The moon shone brightly, through the shades of the dusty window. A pair of pale grey eyes open sleepily. He sits up, rubbing his tear glazed eyes. He thinks, trying to remember what had happened, to make him think of _him _again. He looks around, all of his Slytherin dormmates are still sound asleep. It's still dark, barely even two in the morning. Why had _he _even come to mind? They broke up, they were over. He still remembered Albus' last words, as he turned and walked away. Maybe forever. "Al..." he whispered to himself. Unwillingly, he had let himself think of that moment, the moment that haunted him in his sleep, and during the day. His tears, falling once more. Bringing his hands to his face, he cried, silently. Quiet sobs, shaking his entire body. The tears, now gone, replaced by that emotionless mask he wore throughout the day, until he succumbed to his weakness, by night. Finally deciding that he would not stand by and do nothing, he gets up as slowly and quietly as possible, so as not to disturb the others in their sleep.

_"I don't care that you love me Scorpius. It doesn't mean a thing if we have to hide it! I can't love you if you pretend I'm nothing around your mates. I'm sorry, but...it's over...We're over",_ Albus' voice haunted him. He walked out of the Slytherin dungeons, knowing exactly where he was going. To see _him_, to see Albus. He was actually quite lucky not to have run into anyone or anything on the way up to Gryffindor Tower. He reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Slightly flushed and out of breath, he froze. What could he possibly say to Albus to make him come back? What? He hadn't even prepared himself for what would happen if he actually got in to talk to him. What now?

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" asked the voice of Rose Weasley. Al's cousin.

He turned around slowly. His face, in that emotionless mask, until he saw it was only Rose. He should have been nervous, with her being a Prefect and all, but he wasn't. Rose would never turn him in. "I want to see him Rosie"d Scorpius answered, desperately. He could always be like that with her. She was after all, his bestfriend and ex-girlfriend.

Rose sighed slowly and walked over to him. She was still in her flowered nightdress, her brown-red hair, bushy yet, sleek. "He doesn't want to see you Scorp. He told me to tell you that he'd meant what he said", she answered, pitying him. Her soft hand, on his silk laden shoulder. "I'm sorry", she said. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Quiet sobs, once again trembling through him. Tears, spilling onto her shoulder. Her hands, stroking his soft white-blonde hair. "I'm sorry", she said, once again, this time in a whisper. It was a few more minutes till; Scorpius pulled away and ran all the way back down to Slytherin House. Blinded by his tears, he did not realize that someone was walking his way.

Crashing into the body, they both fell to the stone floor. "Scorpius?" asked that all too familiar voice.

"Albus?" Scorpius said, surprised by his presence. "What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, getting up off of Albus. He helped his former boyfriend up, their hands, still in one another's. They let go of eachother's hands almost instantly. As if they had been shocked.

"I wanted to take a walk, I couldn't sleep. No, that's a lie. Rosie told me you'd come to talk so, I took a shortcut down here. Now, what do you want, Scorpius?" Albus asked, in a serious voice.

"Al...Please...I love you. Isn't there some way we can still be together. Let's talk about this", Scorpius pleaded.

"We've already talked Scorpius. There's nothing left to say. By doing what you did, you'd said it all. I'm not going to change my mind about this", Albus replied, coldly.

"I love you Albus! Isn't it enough!?" Scorpius whispered, grabbing Albus' arms.

"I love you too Scorpius! But, I cannot and will not be with you! Not when you pretend I don't exist or worse! When you pretend to be some smug girl lover and pull pranks on me! I can't live like that! I just can't!" Albus whispered back, tears slipping from his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry Al! I am! What can I do to make you believe me! How can I prove to you that you are the most important thing in my life! That, without you I am nothing!!" Scorpius cried, his grey eyes, swimming with newly formed tears.

"Nothing...perhaps...we are better off going our seperate ways. I'm sorry Scorpius. I really am.", Albus whispered. He wrenched himself away from Scorpius and was gone in barely a second. Scorpius was left to stand there, crying silently in the darkness. It was more than he could stand. Albus Potter...his only love. The one he would always regret hurting, has finally said the words, he had been so dreading to hear. But, he still loved him. There was still a chance to make things right, between Albus and himself. Even if Albus had been serious, he was too. There was still a chance. He walked Into Slytherin's Common room, slowly. But, what could he do to prove his love to Albus? What? Nothing came to mind, nothing at all. As he lay in bed for what seemed hours, wide awake and brooding. Until finally, he succumbed.

Meanwhile, Albus lay awake, his green eyes, filled with unwilling tears. His breath low and heavy. His heart, beating at an irregular pace. "Al? Can I talk to you?" whispered Rose. He sat up in bed, his favorite Quidditch team tee stuck to him, sticky with sweat that seemed to have spilled from his body after the row with Scorpius.

"Okay", he whispered as he followed her out into the Common room. It was nearly dawn. Approaching fast. He followed her onto the comfortable armchairs in front of the fireplace. "What is it Rosie?" he asked, in a low voice.

"It's about Scorpius, Al...he's not been in a right state since you left him", Rose replied, worriedly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Al even more but, she had been terribly hurt when, she found out that Scorpius and Albus were very much in love when, she was too. She still loved Scorpius, and it was for this reason that she had let him go. For this reason that she had wanted to make him happy when she was miserable. She looked at Albus' face; he looked like he has not been getting any sleep either. Poor Al.

"He brought it onto himself Rose. You know it. Pretending I don't exist in the corridors! Or else calling us Halfbloods or blood traitors! Playing mean and hurtful tricks on me! On us!! Just to keep up his reputation! I can't stand it! And I don't even know how you could!" he yelled, jumping out of the seat and beginning to walk towards the staircase to the boys dormitories.

"Because I loved him! I still do! I know you do too! Who are you trying to kid?! You'll never stop loving him Al!! Don't you see? You're made for eachother. Like two pieces of a puzzle. You can't not be together, and if you're too stupid to see that, then you don't deserve him!", Rose yelled back, pulling her robe tighter across her heaving chest and stalking off up to the girl's dormitories. Albus just stood there, speechless. Everyone seemed to blame him for everything. But, it wasn't his fault. It was all Scorpius. Wasn't it?

That morning, neither Rose nor Albus spoke. Lily and Hugo looked at their siblings quite curiously. They were usually cheerful and loving towards one another, except for that solid month when Rose found out about Scorpius and Albus, the previous year. "Um...hmm...Al? Rosie? What's the matter?" Hugo asked, his blue-green eyes, searching his sister's face. Lily looked at her older brother concernedly. It was not like them to be so stony towards eachother.

"Nothing Hugo. Nothing at all", Rose replied, stonily. She stood up, and walked out of the common room. Hugo, following close behind.

"Al, what's wrong? Why are you and Rosie being so cold towards each other?" Lily asked, her brown eyes, searching Albus' green ones.

"Nothing", he answered, in a quiet voice. He stood up as well. He walked away, leaving Lily in a stupor.

Albus walked down the stairs, not paying any attention to anything or anyone. He was still thinking of Scorpius, of the look of utter pain on his pale and still very beautiful face. But, he would not soften; he was also very deeply hurt. Scorpius was not the only one suffering. No, he was suffering as well. He felt so empty without Scorpius. That did not change anything, he was still adamant about his decision.

"Al, would you please listen!" Scorpius whispered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into an empty corridor.

"No! Scorpius! I told you last night! I won't be with you!" Albus replied, angrily.

"It was just a few harmless pranks! Al! You know why I had to do it! You know why I have to ignore you! Why can't you just accept it?" Scorpius, cried out.

"Harmless pranks? Ignoring me? You did it to Rosie too! How she made up all those excuses for you, I'll never know. Leave me alone Scorpius. Just leave. Me. Alone", Albus replied, with a sort of finality in his voice. With that being said, Albus stalked away, before any of his angry tears would be spotted by Scorpius.

"Wait! Al! Please! I will do anything! Anything for you to forgive me! Just tell me! Please", Scorpius, pleaded, grabbing Albus' arm. Albus turned slowly, wiping his tears away. As soon as he looked up into Scorpius' face, he could see that _he _had been crying as well.

"Scorpius. You know I love you but, the time for apologies have passed. The only way I will ever forgive you is if you acknowledge our love to the entirety of Slytherin House", Albus said, taking his hand.

"For you…anything. I love you Albus Severus Potter! I love you!" Scorpius yelled out loud.

"I know", Albus said, smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day for forgiveness. Wow", Rose said, Hugo and Lily behind them.

"Sorry Rosie", Albus said, quietly.

"It's okay", Rose said.

Albus turned to Scorpius. "Are you sure? You are not going to back out, are you?" he asked, his arms around Scorpius' neck.

"Never, I love you too much to lose you again", Scorpius replied, wrapping his arms around Albus' waist.

"It's okay. I forgive you", Albus whispered, as he kissed the beautiful blonde teenager in his arms.


End file.
